Plebeja
Plebeja is a sim in Heterocera’s Catawba region. Geography Plebeja is dominated by a tall ridge that runs diagonally through the sim. The ridge runs from roughly the southwest corner to the northeast corner, with its highest point being in the northeast corner. The bulk of the sim is composed of the foothills surrounding the ridge, with some flatland in the northwest corner. The southeast corner has a flattened plateau running through it with the track of the SL Rail Road running over it. Much of the land in Plejeba is privately owned and most of those owners control access rights to their land. Woe to the accidental trespasser. Commerce The significant commercial enterprises are the Yelo Boutique (238, 60, 99) in the southeast and Nance Brody’s art gallery (12, 166, 139) in the northwest. Land Owners The land in the sim is owned primarily by only a few entities: Flaque, Arsen, Nance Brody, Yelo Boutique, Brazen Park and A&A Family Properties. Builds The best reason to visit Plebeja is to visit the art gallery of artist Nance Brody. Her gallery and her home are in the northwest corner of the sim (12, 166, 139). Her gallery is open to the public and displays her photographs and other real world art and she has MP3s of her own original music for sale. Her artwork often displays in other art galleries in Second Life and she has notecards detailing her appearances available for the taking. On one of the peaks in Plebeja stands the Temple of Apollo (23, 82, 173). It is a tall columned structure with flowing, gauzy curtains blowing in the breeze. The hilltop is covered with heavy mist, providing an enchanting feel. In the southwest corner of the sim is the “Trainstation along the SLRR (SL Rail Road)” (232, 23, 90). This large structure stands alongside of the railroad tracks that cross much of Heterocera Atoll. It offers locomotives for sale and has two life-sized models for your avatar to examine. Across the tracks from the train station is the Yelo Boutique (238, 60, 99). This is both a store for Asian import furniture and a restricted-access spa and retreat. Access Much of Plejeba is restricted access, especially the higher elevations. Nearly the entire northeast quadrant is restricted, but most of the owners provide a small window of time for trespassers to vacate thus essentially allowing fly-overs. Brazen Park Land in the western side of the sim has restricted access to a land plot of unusual shape, creating something of a maze for avatars wishing to fly over it. The northwest corner is privately held but is generally accessible, as is most of the southern half of the sim. The southwest corner is Linden-held land and is covered with the public thoroughfare that is the SL Rail Road. Land Prices A&A Family Properties (139, 23, 147) is renting brick cottages for L$350 per week. Other land prices in the sim are unknown to this author. In the Media Observed Metrics Category:Heterocera